Beloved
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Aku akan selalu berada di sisi kalian. Walau kita berbeda eksistensi/ SasukexFem. Naruto, OC   Uchiha Hikaru  , Genderswitch. Hope you will pleasure to read my story :'D  Happy fasting :D


Saat itu... bulan Desember. Bulan di mana beratus serpihan lembut, dingin, dan berwarna putih berjatuhan dari langit Tokyo.

Begitu dingin... hingga mampu membekukan hatimu.

**.**

* * *

><p>A Naruto Fanfiction <em>based<em>_**on**_** Masashi Kishimoto**_**'s Manga & Anime**_

...  
><em><strong>Many Warn(s)<strong>__ inside_ :  
><em>Genderswitch<em>, Sasuke _and_ Naruko **are married**, _OC_ ( Uchiha Hikaru~**Their Daughter**), _Mixed-Plot_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_May You Enjoy This Weird Fic ^^_a

* * *

><p><strong>Desember.<strong>

Adalah saat di mana angin dingin dan serpihan salju sering menyapa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar rumah secara langsung. Mengantarkan sensasi dingin pada indera peraba mereka walau mereka telah memakai _scarf_, jaket, syal, mantel ataupun apapun yang mampu membungkus tubuh mereka sehangat mungkin saat berada di luar. Butiran kecil yang masih terus berjatuhan itu pun kini telah berhasil membuat suasana jalan menjadi putih bersih.

Meski dingin, namun dapat dilihat begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan yang berseberangan dengan taman yang dihiasi pepohonan yang juga tertutup kumpulan salju itu. Jenis pohon yang ada di sana adalah pohon yang akan memekarkan jutaan kelopak Sakura nantinya—jika hangatnya sang musim semi akan menyapa dan menggantikan dinginnya sang musim dingin.

Orang-orang itu berada di luar rumah mereka untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, mencuci mata mereka dengan rupawannya warna putih, dan ada pula yang sengaja keluar untuk sekedar menikmati kehangatan dari genggaman kekasih yang berjalan berdampingan bersama.

Terdengar aneh, _huh_? Mungkin. Tapi bagi mereka udara dingin pada saat ini sudah biasa mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Belum ada angin yang terlalu kencang bertiup, dan itu pertanda bahwa udara masih belum begitu dingin. Dan itu menjadi sebuah 'lampu hijau' bagi mereka yang ingin pergi keluar.

Di antara kumpulan manusia yang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, terlihatlah dua orang manusia yang berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Mungkin akan terlihat biasa saja jika orang lain, namun mereka terlihat begitu mencolok di antara yang lain. Sosok lelaki tampan dengan mantel hitamnya, menggenggam jemari gadis rupawan dengan bola mata yang memiliki iris _azure_ di dalam mata besarnya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum pada tiap orang yang dilewatinya—meski dia tidak mengenal mereka.

Membuat lelaki yang berada di sampingnya ikut tersenyum kecil dalam wajah tampannya yang semakin memucat karena udara dingin di sekitar mereka. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari yang tertutupi sarung tangan rajutan itu, membuat gadis itu teralihkan pandangannya dari pepohonan yang baru saja hendak dinikmatinya.

Bola mata itu memandang garis wajah sosok di sampingnya. Walau tinggi mereka begitu berbeda jauh, namun dia mengerti dan tahu apa yang sedang dipaparkan wajah lelaki ini. Dia pun ikut tersenyum lebar dan mengusapkan jemari yang menggengamnya tadi ke salah satu pipinya. Mencoba membagi kehangatan yang dimilikinya pada jemari panjang berkulit putih pucat itu.

_Apa mereka kekasih_? Hm... bukan.

Mereka lebih terlihat sebagai ayah dan putri kecilnya. Tinggi gadis itu hanya sepinggang lelaki tadi. Hal yang sangat terlihat sama dari mereka adalah warna rambut mereka. Hitam, namun ada sedikit aksen kebiruan di helai rambut itu. Rambut lembut milik gadis kecil itu terurai panjang menyentuh pinggangnya. Anak-anak rambut yang berjatuhan di sekitar wajah kuning langsatnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin rupawan.

Gadis kecil itu mengenakan topi rajut berwarna putih dan mantel hangat berwarna senada. _Scarf_ tebal yang menutupi leher jenjangnya menambah manis penampilannya. Pipinya yang gemuk dihiasi rona merah. Matanya tertutup dan giginya menahan gemeretak, namun ekspresi gembira tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Terlihat uap-uap yang keluar dari napas kedua sosok itu—bagai kepulan asap yang keluar teratur. Sang ayah menggenggam erat tangan kecil putrinya sambil melangkah pelan, walau dia tahu betul kalau seharusnya dia mempercepat langkahnya karena hujan salju perlahan mulai turun.

Namun, dia lebih tahu bahwa putri kecilnya itu menikmati keindahan dan keajaiban pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Dia tersenyum tipis menatap gadis kecilnya yang sedang menengadahkan satu tangannya yang lain—mencoba mengumpulkan serpihan salju yang turun perlahan dari langit.

Merasakan pandangan dari sang ayah, gadis itu mendongak menatap sosok tinggi ayahnya itu.

"Ayah, ada yang salah di wajahku?"

Mata dengan iris eboni milik sang ayah berkedip pelan. Dia mendapati kilat heran dari mata dengan iris _azure_ milik putrinya ini. Mata yang dipenuhi dengan kilau kehangatan, keceriaan dan kejujuran. Mata yang begitu persis dengan milik istrinya yang sudah delapan tahun telah tiada.

_Mata yang dicintainya_.

"Tak apa. Hn, kita harus cepat pulang, Hikaru."

Bola mata safir itu mengerjap-ngerjap tanda dia mengerti. Dia tertawa riang sambil mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang sedikit lebih cepat darinya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau kalah, dan akhirnya dia melepaskan genggaman ayahnya dan berlari mendahului sosok tinggi itu. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa senyum tipis ayahnya yang tadi telah berubah menjadi senyum yang melukiskan rasa sedih.

_Dan perih_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Eight years ago.<strong>

Di sebuah rumah yang terlihat nyaman, terlihatlah dua sosok yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang ada di dekat hamparan taman bunga mereka.

Kilau jingga sang raja cahaya menyinari taman belakang kediaman itu; menciptakan untaian warna yang berbeda pada tiap bunga yang disinarinya. Kilau itu begitu lembut, dan hangat. Sebuah salam perpisahan yang ramah dari anugerah cahaya terbesar di dunia ini.

Kedua sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruko, pasangan yang baru saja menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Mereka berbahagia dengan cukup, dan ada kabar baik yang menambah kecukupan dalam kebahagiaan mereka.

Uchiha Naruko sedang mengandung dengan usia kehamilan yang telah mencapai bulan kedelepan sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke, sang suami mengusap pelan perut istrinya dengan lembut tanpa berkata apapun. Mendapati perlakuan Sasuke, Naruko tertawa. Dia merasa kegelian—meskipun suaminya itu sudah sering menyentuh perutnya yang sudah bisa dikatakan besar itu.

"_Teme_, kalau mengusap-ngusap seperti itu, aku geli tahu," kata Naruko sambil menahan gelinya.

Mengindahkan perkataan istrinya, Sasuke malah meletakkan kepalanya di atas perut Naruko dengan perlahan. Dia menempelkan telinganya, seolah hal itu dapat menghubungkannya dengan jiwa yang hidup dalam tubuh istrinya itu.

"Hei, cepatlah keluar. Ayah ingin melihatmu," bisiknya lembut sambil terus mengelus perut istrinya yang besar itu. Meskipun berbisik, namun istrinya tetap saja dapat mendengar apa yang dilirihkannya saat itu.

Naruko menjitak kepala Sasuke, seakan yang suaminya lakukan tadi adalah hal yang sangat bodoh.

"Ckck, kejeniusanmu hilang kemana sih, _Mr_. Uchiha? Dia tidak bisa mendengar, ah setidaknya belum. Masa itu saja kau tak tahu?"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menarik kedua pipi Naruko sehingga istrinya yang manis itu protes. Wajah wanita ini benar-benar menggemaskan untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar cerewet, _Mrs_. Uchiha. _It's up to me, if I want to talk with my baby_."

"_Your baby?_ Dia juga anakku, _Baka_ Sasuke!"

"Hmph. _Dobe_ memang tidak berubah."

"_Teme_ menyebalkan juga tidak berubah sedikit pun."

Hampir saja lelaki berambut kehitaman itu membalas ejekan istrinya, namun mengingat kondisi emosi sang istri yang kadang suka berubah-ubah tidak jelas itu, maka dia menahan lidahnya.

"Haah... aku ingin makan ramen. _Nyam_," desah wanita Uchiha itu sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri. Sambil tersenyum, dia menambahkan ucapannya. "Si kecil ini pasti akan suka ramen juga sepertiku."

"Aku tidak mau. Dia akan makan-makanan yang sehat sepertiku, tidak sepertimu," tolak Sasuke dengan cepat.

Naruko mendecak. Entah kenapa sedari tadi ucapan suaminya itu membuatnya kesal. "Hei! Ramen itu makanan sehat, lengkap pula. Kau saja yang tidak suka pada makanan enak itu!"

Sasuke menghentikan acara perdebatan—yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas—itu dengan menggenggam jemari Naruko dengan pelan. Dia menyandarkan kepala Naruko di bahu kanannya. Aroma _orange citrus_ menguar dari helai rambut keemasan Naruko dan menyapa indra penciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke selalu suka aroma itu. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan segar dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan sensasi yang menyapanya itu tidak pernah hilang; sedari awal dia mengenal gadis yang memiliki marga Uzumaki—sebelum menikah dengannya itu—hingga sekarang. Selalu saja berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia.

"_I wish... you can take care your healthy by yourself,_ Dobe."

**Jangan membuatku khawatir.**

"_Ne_, _i will_ Sasuke, hehe."

**Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa cemas, Sayang.**

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruko dengan sayang. Menikmati halusnya helai rambut keemasan yang indah itu. Sebuah ide jahil entah kenapa tercipta lagi dalam pikirannya kali ini. "Dan... aku melarangmu untuk makan ramen selama sisa kandunganmu itu"

"Hmmh, iy—HAH? A–aku tidak terima! Hikaru pasti tidak senang mendengar ini, _Teme_!" Naruko yang tadi telah menyamankan dirinya di bahu Sasuke, segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap protes langsung pada eboni milik suaminya.

Sasuke balas menatap bola mata dengan iris _azure_ milik istrinya itu. "Hm, Hikaru?"

"Iya. Hikaru. Aku yakin _dia_ ini adalah seorang gadis kecil yang cantik. Sangat cantik," ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua pipinya yang sedari awal sudah _chubby_ itu semakin berisi karena pengaruh kehamilannya.

"Kenapa kau menamainya Hikaru? Aku bahkan belum menyiapkan nama," balas Sasuke.

"Ufufu, itulah naluri ibu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. Meski begitu, dia sangat bahagia saat ini. _Sungguh_. Dia begitu bahagia sampai dia takut memikirkan semua ini benar-benar merupakan suatu kenyataan. Dia takut, segala rasa yang memenuhi hatinya hingga seakan-akan dapat meledak itu akan menghilang dan menyisakannya dalam kehampaan.

_Dia takut_.

"Kata _baa-chan_, Hikaru akan lahir dalam waktu dekat ini," lirih Naruko sambil mengelus perutnya lagi. Senyum itu masih terus tergambar di wajah dengan kulit tan_-nya_ yang khas itu, membagi perasaan lembut yang dengan cepat memusnahkan rasa takut yang sempat memenuhi relung hati Sasuke.

Lelaki Uchiha itu mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruko, merengkuhnya dengan lembut, dan mengecup pelipis yang ditutupi sedikit anak rambut keemasan milik istrinya itu. "Hn."

_Dan kebahagiaan kita akan sempurna_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Ayah?"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'ayah' oleh gadis rupawan bernama Uchiha Hikaru itu sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya ketika suara lembut milik putrinya menyadarkannya dari kenangannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia mengusap pelan wajahnya, sambil merapatkan _scarf_ yang menutupi lehernya—karena dia sendiri baru menyadari kalau udara sudah semakin tidak bersahabat lagi sekarang.

Ayah_-_anak itu sudah berada di dekat tempat di mana mobil mereka terparkir. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil gadisnya itu ke dalam dekapannya dan segera membawanya ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia melamun, namun melihat kedua pipi putrinya yang memerah, dia yakin bahwa dia cukup lama melamun.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya setelah menekan tombol pembuka kunci otomatis yang terpasang di kunci mobilnya. Diturunkannya gadis berusia delapan tahun itu ke atas kursi depan, dan tak lupa dipasangkannya sabuk pengaman yang sudah tersedia di dalam setiap kendaraan beroda empat itu. Setelah memastikan keselamatan putrinya, barulah dia menuju kursinya yang ada di belakang setir mobil itu.

Setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Hikaru, dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankannya dengan pelan.

"_Daijobu, Tou-san_?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar suara lembut sosok di sampingnya itu. Refleks, dia mengelus helai rambut milik Hikaru yang begitu sama dengan miliknya itu dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu terpejam menikmati sensasi dingin namun hangat yang menyentuhnya sekarang.

"_Daijobu_."

"Aku rindu pada ibu," ucap Hikaru pelan. Bola matanya menyorot sedih—sorot mata yang tidak pernah disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab lelaki Uchiha itu singkat sambil terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi ibu?" tanya Sasuke pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan di depannya.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari gadis kecil di sampingnya; namun, dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari tubuh putrinya itu sedikit bergetar. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan penerus Uchiha itu, karena apa yang dirasakannya sekarang pun sama.

_Ayah pun rindu padanya._

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya dengan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan dan membuat Hikaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah ayahnya. Bola matanya yang sedikit basah menatap bingung pada wajah dingin milik 'malaikat penjaga'nya itu.

"Ayo kita temui Ibu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana... keadaannya?" lirih Sasuke pelan pada sosok berjubah putih di hadapannya.<p>

"Sulit."

Tubuh lelaki tinggi itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding yang diberi lapisan cat berwarna putih—yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin sekarang. Raut wajahnya yang sudah pucat itu semakin memucat saat mendengar suara wanita yang ada di depannya tadi.

"Jangan bercanda," lirihnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Wanita tadi mendesis dan semakin mempererat dekapan tangannya—mencoba mengurangi degup jantungnya yang juga semakin tidak stabil itu. "Sejak kapan aku suka bercanda, hah?"

Sasuke mematung. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa hari ini juga Naruko akan melahirkan. Setelah momen yang begitu tenang tadi sore, istrinya itu akan terhuyung jatuh tepat setelah dia bangun dari tempatnya duduk.

Kau tidak akan tahu betapa paniknya lelaki Uchiha ini saat melihat kekasih hatinya itu mulai memunculkan rona pucat pada wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, segera digendongnya tubuh istrinya yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan sekarang itu. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dengan cepat.

Dan jangan tanya apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tentu saja dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat seakan tidak ada kendaraan lain di jalanan yang dilewatinya itu. Namun, sepertinya Tuhan melindungi kedua sejoli ini. Jalanan yang biasanya macet dan hampir mustahil untuk menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, kini terlihat tidak terlalu penuh.

Setelah hampir sampai di rumah sakit tempat rutin Naruko memeriksakan kandungannya, Sasuke segera menekan angka 2 pada _keypad_ ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang yang selama ini menangani istrinya itu. Nada sambung yang menyapa telinganya membuatnya sedikit mendesis, namun suara erangan pelan dari sosok di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang mulai menampakkan gurat cemas itu.

"Sasu..." lirih Naruko dengan mata yang terpejam. Dia sedikit merintih sambil memegang perutnya.

"_Hold on_," jawab Sasuke sambil membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam kawasan rumah sakit yang cukup luas itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara wanita terdengar dari sambungan ponselnya.

"_Ada apa?_"

"Dia hampir melahirkan sekarang."

"_Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Ini baru bulan ke dela—_"

"—daripada membahas itu, aku sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu depan."

"_Aish, aku segera ke sana_."

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan meletakkanya di sembarang arah. Eboninya menatap cemas pada wanita di sampingnya yang semakin membuatnya khawatir itu. Raut wajahnya memucat, bibirnya sedikit membiru dan pelipis serta dahinya dipenuhi titik keringat yang menuruni pipinya sekarang.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke menggenggam jemari Naruko yang terkulai lemah. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, _Dobe_," lirihnya yakin—seakan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Anggukan lemah terlihat dari sosok yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya itu. Sasuke menginjak pedal rem dengan pelan saat melihat pintu masuk rumah sakit itu sudah berada dekat sekali dengan tempat mereka berada. Dilihatnya beberapa suster sudah menunggu di sana.

Setelah itu, dia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi karena semuanya terasa begitu putih untuknya saat melihat Naruko yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang bersama wanita yang diteleponnya tadi. Di depan ruang operasi setelah ia terduduk tanpa daya di kursi tunggu selama enam jam. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memohon kepada Tuhan agar wanita yang sangat dikasihinya itu dapat melahirkan dengan selamat. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kedua telapak tangannya sedikit terluka dan mengeluarkan tetes-tetes darah—karena begitu kuatnya genggaman jemarinya.

Wanita yang dimaksud di sini adalah Hashirama Tsunade, dokter kandungan yang menangani Naruko, dan juga kerabat dekat dari istrinya itu—karena itu Naruko sering sekali memanggil '_baa-_chan' pada wanita ini.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanyanya dingin sambil menatap tajam pada mata milik Tsunade.

Tsunade balas memandang tajam pada eboni milik suami 'cucu'nya ini. Suaranya yang direndahkan beberapa oktaf akan mampu membuat takut siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Ada."

"_Then do it_!"

"Tapi kau harus memilih."

Sasuke tertegun. Perasaannya mulai mengatakan ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun kedua matanya meminta penjelasan lebih. Tsunade menghela napas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. "Kau harus memilih... bayimu atau Naruko."

"_What the hell_!" kali ini saja, izinkan lelaki ini tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Karena hatinya dan dirinya benar-benar terkejut atas pernyataan yang diungkapkan Tsunade padanya. "_Why in the world i have to choose_?" bentaknya lagi.

Tsunade menahan amarahnya yang entah kenapa juga ikut muncul saat melihat kilat marah pada bola mata Sasuke. "Bayi ini akan lahir prematur karena dia lahir satu bulan lebih awal, air ketuban Naruko pun sudah pecah. Dan jika Naruko meneruskannya maka dia akan kehabisan tenaga," Tsunade menghela napasnya lagi. "Naruko dan bayinya akan sama-sama meninggal."

Sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan lagi apa yang terlukis dalam ekspresi wajah pucat lelaki Uchiha itu. Dia sudah terlalu terkejut menerima penjelasan Tsunade.

"Operasi... bagaimana dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit berharap—berharap akan ada cara yang dapat menyelamatkan kedua orang yang disayanginya itu.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Tubuh Naruko sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan operasi sekarang. Dan itu maksudku, dengan kau harus memilih satu di antara mereka."

"Jika dioperasi, bayi itu dapat diselamatkan... namun tubuh Naruko tidak akan kuat menerima efek operasi. _And you know how the next_ _story_."

"Namun jika kau membiarkan saja bayi itu ada di dalam tubuh Naruko lebih lama, maka bayi itu akan kehabisan napas dan meninggal di dalam perut Naruko."

"Itu artinya kau tidak menyuruhku memilih, _damn it_," lirih Sasuke frustasi sambil mengacak rambut kehitamannya. Dia ingin sekali menganggap semua yang baru saja didengarnya merupakan sebuah bisikan semu yang tidak pernah menjadi nyata. Kali ini lima jemarinya yang panjang itu menutupi kedua bola matanya.

Wanita Hashirama itu mendekati Sasuke sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat dadanya terasa begitu kelu dan sesak. Dia pun tahu apa yang dirasakan lelaki ini, namun dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang _lebih_ dari apa yang dirasakannya. Baru sekali ini dia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dikatakan pada pasiennya, sungguh.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Maaf."

Mendengar itu, perasaannya yang sudah lelah sungguh tidak dapat digambarkan lagi. Yang dia tahu hanyalah rasa kelu dan sesak yang mulai menyebar di rongga dadanya. Mencuri pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkannya dengan cepat hingga rasa sakit itu semakin terasa. Rasanya, tak ada yang bisa didengarnya selain suara napasnya yang kini mulai tidak teratur.

Tsunade menepuk pundaknya pelan, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam. Langkah wanita itu terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan yang tidak akan pernah dia dengar lagi seumur hidupnya; sepatah kata dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"... _please_."

Wanita itu memalingkang wajahnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Namun saat melihat lelaki itu tertunduk dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal kuat, dia benar-benar tidak punya jalan lain selain mengizinkannya.

Dia menghela napas, kemudian mengusap keningnya pelan. "Haah. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan."

.

.

Sasuke terkesiap lagi saat melihat beberapa perawat mendorong sebuah tempat tidur keluar dari ruang operasi. Mereka mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dapat dilihat orang lain lewat kaca besar yang berada tak jauh dari ruang operasi. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kaca itu berada. Dan dia merasakan lututnya melemas saat melihat sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur tadi.

Naruko yang sedang terbaring dengan bantuan alat pernapasan dan beberapa alat bantu lainnya, terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Ada sesuatu yang dengan cepat menusuk hatinya ketika ia mendapati wanita yang dikasihinya itu sedang tertidur dengan perutnya yang melindungi calon keluarga barunya.

Dia hanya mematung melihat sosok rupawan di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu lelap. Hatinya sakit... melihat dia begitu dekat dengan orang yang dikasihinya, namun sama sekali tak dapat menyentuhnya.

"Pakailah ini untuk berhubungan dengannya. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan sadar," ucap Tsunade yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima sebuah _headset_ kecil dari tangan Tsunade dan memasangkannya ke telinganya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia pun tidak memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Tsunade, karena eboni miliknya hanya terfokus pada Naruko.

"Kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu, Sasuke."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan yang entah bagaimana cara menuliskannya. Dia pun tidak rela kehilangan keluarganya lagi, karena bagaimanapun Naruko adalah keluarganya juga. Namun, setelah mengenal sifat dan watak Naruko, Tsunade yakin kalau bocah itu akan memilih keselamatan bayinya.

"Bocah. Kau harus kuat."

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, dan Sasuke masih berdiri dalam diam—hanya memandangi sosok Naruko. Ingin sekali dia mengeluarkan suaranya... tapi rasanya begitu berat karena seperti ada yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Seakan jika ia bersuara, hanya hening yang akan dihasilkan oleh pita suaranya.

"... hei."

Ah, akhirnya dia berhasil bersuara. Jemarinya menyentuh pelan permukaan kaca di depannya, mencoba menggapai sosok yang terbaring diam di dalam sana. "_Dobe_," lirihnya lagi. Begitu pelan dan lirih, dadanya terasa sakit sekali sekarang.

"Naru—"

"...—ngh, Sa... su?"

Dan kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat melihat wanita yang dikasihinya itu _menjawabnya_ dan mulai mengerjapkan bola matanya perlahan. Bagaimana seorang _stoic man_ seperti_-nya_ merasakan sesuatu yang begitu membuncah keluar dari dadanya saat menatap _azure_ milik Naruko yang juga menatap pada eboni miliknya.

Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana kelu hatinya saat ia harus menyampaikan apa yang tadi didengarnya dari Tsunade.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mm."

Sasuke menghela napasnya sambil menyandarkan dahinya pada permukaan kaca di hadapannya—seakan itu dapat membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Naruko. Bibirnya terasa bergetar sesaat sebelum ia mengucapkan satu kalimat itu.

"Aku ingin mengata—"

"—sst. Aku sudah tahu itu Sasu," potong Naruko lembut, membuat Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya membeku sesaat. Eboninya menatap langsung pada Naruko; meminta penjelasan lebih terhadap pernyataannya tadi.

Naruko menatap suaminya yang berada di seberangnya, di depan jendela kaca yang membuat jarak nyata di antara mereka. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah rupawannya yang masih pucat itu. "Mm, aku sudah tahu... dan kau pasti tahu jawabanku apa 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tahu betul sifat wanita ini, dan dugaannya sedari tadi itu benar. Dugaan yang sedari tadi ditepisnya jauh-jauh itu ternyata benar-benar akan terjadi di hadapannya, dan didengarnya langsung dari bibir istrinya.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mau, sungguh. Dia tidak ingin mengerti apa maksud Naruko.

"Selamatkan Hikaru, Sasuke."

Hening sejenak. Dan saat Naruko ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, suara dingin itu membungkamnya.

"Aku akan membenci anak ini kalau sampai dia mengambilmu dariku, _Dobe no baka_," desis Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari tatapan Naruko yang bisa membuatnya mengalah dan lemah begitu saja.

Mendengar itu, Naruko sedikit terkejut. Suaminya ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke; adalah sosok yang begitu sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya atau bisa dibilang memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi untuk membiarkan orang lain tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan atau dipikirkannya. Mendengar perkataan yang nada suaranya ditekan seperti tadi itu, cukup membuatnya mengerti kalau lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak kecil itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Meski kasar dan dingin, ada perasaan sayang yang tergambar begitu besar dalam desisan suaminya itu tadi. _Dan itu membuatnya senang_—ah, sangat senang sehingga dia tidak kuat untuk menahan bulir air mata yang mulai menuruni sisi wajahnya..

Siapa yang tidak akan senang saat orang yang begitu dikasihi mengucapkan hal yang menggambarkan kalau dia pun begitu mengasihi kita?

"Sasu... kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik," Naruko menarik napasnya yang mulai tersengal sekarang. "Aku tahu itu," lirihnya sambil tersenyum lagi pada Sasuke yang masih terus tertunduk—dengan menyandarkan dahinya ke permukaan kaca itu.

"_Teme_, dengarkan aku. Hikaru bilang dia menyayangi Ayah lho. Ah, dia mengatakannya lagi. Dan tentu saja dia juga menyayangiku, hehehe," gurau Naruko pelan sambil mencengkeram seprei di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa begitu sakit sekarang.

"Kalau dia sayang padamu, kenapa dia harus membuatmu menderita, hah?"

Rasa sakit itu seakan mencoba merebut kesadarannya dengan perlahan. Digigitnya bibirnya dengan cepat, mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tetap bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Aku tak keberatan menderita... ukh... untuk gadis kecil kita yang cantik ini... hahh... karena dia adalah kebahagiaan kita berdua 'kan?"

Sasuke segera menengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara napas yang tidak teratur dari _headset _yang terpasang di telinganya itu. Rona pucat mewarnai wajah Naruko, dan sedikit warna darah terlihat di bibir istrinya itu. "Naruko! _Damn it_!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa perawat dan Tsunade datang dengan derap langkah yang cepat dan raut wajah yang cemas. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk memeriksa kondisi pasien mereka itu. Sedang Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun di luar sana.

"Bertahanlah Naruko... kau akan hidup. Kau kuat," lirih Sasuke sambil terus mengamati para suster dan Tsunade yang kini tengah sibuk memeriksa Naruko.

"Tolong... uukh... haah... biarkan... aakh... Hikaru... hidup, Sasuke..." dan kali ini rasa sakit itu benar-benar sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi olehnya. Bola matanya perlahan-lahan menutup, membawa iris _azure_ itu untuk bersembunyi dalam-dalam.

"... sayang," lirih Naruko sambil menatap Sasuke dengan sayu. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengucapkan sesuatu, yang menjadi kata-kata terakhir yang akan didengar Sasuke. "...—" setelah mengucapkan sesuatu itu, bola mata dengan rasa hangat yang dikaguminya itu pun tertutup.

Sasuke tertegun, bahunya terjatuh lunglai dan kakinya terasa begitu lemas sekarang. Para perawat telah membawa Naruko menuju ruang operasi yang tak jauh dari ruangan tempat Naruko berada tadi. Dia bahkan merasakan kalau kedua kaki yang menopang tubuhnya itu kini mulai kehilangan fungsinya, hingga dia jatuh terduduk di lantai, dengan punggung yang menyentuh dinding rumah sakit bercat putih nan dingin itu —_sedingin hatinya yang tengah berteriak dalam hening_.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke menangis saat Tuhan lagi-lagi mengambil orang yang dikasihinya dengan begitu tulus... dengan begitu dalam, dengan hatinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Hai Ibu, cuaca sedang dingin sekali di sini. Apa di sana juga dingin? Ah, kau pasti merasa hangat 'kan? Tentu saja, karena matahari pun adalah temanmu, tentu saja dia akan terus membagi sinarnya padamu," ucap gadis berambut hitam-kebiruan yang baru saja meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih ke atas nisan yang ada di hadapannya.

**...**__

_**Rest in Peace  
>Our beloved wife, mother, family, sister, niece, cousin, friend<br>**_**Uchiha Naruko  
>10 October 1979 - 9 December 2002<br>...**

Uchiha Hikaru, nama gadis kecil yang tadi meletakkan sebuket mawar di dekat nisan ini. Gadis kecil yang didampingi oleh sesosok pria yang berdiri dalam diam di belakangnya. Memandangi nisan itu dalam hening, namun sinar matanya yang kelam itu menunjukkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

"Ibu, terima kasih karena sudah melindungiku. Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku hidup," lirih gadis itu sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Maaf karena... hiks," akhirnya senyum tadi ditemani oleh bulir air mata yang jatuh perlahan dari bola mata dengan iris _azure_ itu. "Uukh... a-ku membuatmu pergi... hiks... dari dunia ini. M-maaf, Ibu," lirih Hikaru sambil mencengkeram dadanya kuat. Dia merasa begitu sesak dengan kerinduan karena tak pernah merasakan kehadiran sosok ibunya secara nyata.

"I-ibu... I-ibuuu..." panggilnya dengan suara yang begitu pilu. Dia sering dan selalu mengunjung makam ini pada bulan Desember—seperti sekarang. Namun rasa rindu dan sesak yang bercampur dalam dadanya ini seakan tak pernah hilang. Rasa ini membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah karena dia merasa telah merenggut nyawa ibunya.

"A-ak... aku... hiks, rindu... padamu..."

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang putrinya itu hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Karena dia tahu, saat ini yang diperlukan Hikaru adalah hal ini. Dia perlu menangis dan meluapkan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Meski gadis kecilnya itu selalu tersenyum, namun dia tahu putrinya itu menyimpan rasa sedih yang jauh lebih besar. Sebagai orang tua, dia telah mengatakan terus-menerus bahwa ini bukan kesalahannya. _Sama sekali bukan._

"I-ibu... aku ingin sekali... hiks... uuh... bertemu..."

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Hikaru, agar dia bisa mengelus rambut gadis kecilnya itu. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kini juga ikut basah dengan air mata. Napasnya yang tersengal dan isakannya masih terdengar dengan jelas. "Hei, jangan seperti itu, Ibu akan sedih melihatnya."

Gadis kecil itu hanya diam sambil masih terisak. "Hikaru," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil merangkul bahu mungil putrinya itu.

"Kau tahu betapa Ibu sayang padamu, dan dia tidak suka melihat orang yang disayanginya menjadi sedih," Hikaru mengangkat wajahnya hingga Sasuke dapat melihat betapa wajah itu memerah karena isakan dan penuh dengan air mata. "Dia tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini," lirihnya pelan sambil mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dari bola mata yang begitu mirip dengan Naruko itu.

"T-tapi Ayah... hiks... kau pasti... memiliki... uukh... rasa benci padaku... 'kan? Aku yang... huhu... membuatmu terpisah dari Ibu," tanya Hikaru lirih sambil terus menangis.

Sasuke tertegun. Setelah berusia delapan tahun, Hikaru seperti mengerti banyak hal yang seharusnya belum perlu diketahuinya. Memang benar dulu, saat ia harus memilih di antara Naruko dan Hikaru, tentu saja dia memilih Naruko. Dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hikaru lah yang akhirnya akan selamat, dia memiliki sedikit rasa benci itu.

Namun sekarang, rasa dan kata benci terhadap Hikaru sama sekali tidak ada dalam hati maupun pikirannya. Yang ada hanya rasa sayang dan kasih yang begitu besar untuk putri kecil mereka ini.

"Tidak."

Hikaru masih mengusap matanya yang terasa begitu perih, panas, dan basah itu. Suara Ayahnya yang datar itu seakan tidak didengarnya, karena dia benar-benar takut kalau ada rasa benci pada Ayahnya itu.

"B-bohong..."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Ta-tapi... Ibu meninggal... hiks—ukh... karena aku..."

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu beralih menatap tulisan pada batu nisan di depan mereka. Tulisan itu masih tercetak begitu jelas, sama seperti sosok rupawan yang selalu tercetak jelas dalam hatinya. Sosok yang meskipun berisik dan sangat menyukai makanan yang menurutnya sangat tak sehat itu, sosok yang serampangan, selalu bertindak seenaknya sendiri, selalu tak mau kalah dengannya, namun begitu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, penuh dengan rasa semangat yang bisa menular ke orang lain.

_Termasuk kepadanya_.

"Dia bahagia karena bisa melahirkanmu, Hikaru," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis kecilnya ini. Gadis yang memiliki fisik yang begitu mirip dengannya, dengan bola mata milik Naruko dan juga perangai yang sangat mirip dengan Naruko.

Melihat Hikaru sama seperti melihat dirinya yang memiliki sifat dan mata milik Naruko. Kombinasi yang begitu aneh, lucu dan menakjubkan untuknya.

"B-benarkah itu?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala sambil mengelus helai rambut kehitaman milik Hikaru dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil putrinya yang cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Ibu pada Ayah, sesaat sebelum melahirkanmu?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hikaru.

Hikaru menggeleng sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat mengingat ucapan terakhir Naruko padanya. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Aku akan selalu ada bersama kalian, para malaikat kebahagiaanku," ujar Sasuke, lalu mengecup puncak kepala gadis kecil mereka itu.

* * *

><p>—<em>Aku akan selalu ada bersama kalian, para malaikat kebahagiaanku—<em>

* * *

><p>Gadis yang berada dalam rengkuhan Sasuke itu terdiam saat mendengar suara ayahnya yang entah kenapa begitu terdengar begitu lembut untuknya. Hingga dadanya terasa begitu penuh dan lagi-lagi itu membuatnya ingin menangis.<p>

"A-apa Ayah merindukan Ibu?" tanya Hikaru setelah berhasil mengontrol napasnya. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru indah itu menatap mata ayahnya langsung.

"Tentu saja. Tapi saat melihatmu, rasanya seperti melihatnya," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan jemarinya pada putri kecilnya itu.

"Ayo pulang. Naruko akan marah jika kau sampai sakit."

Rona bahagia dan haru karena begitu dicintai orang tuanya muncul pada wajah rupawan milik Hikaru. Ibunya yang dengan rela menukar nyawanya demi kelahirannya, Ayahnya yang meskipun susah dipahami namun begitu penuh kasih... orang tuanya, malaikat penjaganya. Pelimpah kebahagiaan dan perlindungan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

"_Ha'i_," ucap Hikaru sambil menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke. Sebelum meninggalkan area pemakaman itu, gadis kecil itu menatap tempat peristirahatan ibunya dengan haru. Hatinya berbisik pelan dengan ungkapan berupa doa dan ucapan terima kasih.

_Ibu... terima kasih, karena telah melahirkanku. Dan menjadikanku anak kalian berdua. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Ibu. Seperti kau yang selalu memelukku dengan hangatnya kasihmu. Aku mencintaimu._

Dan tanpa Hikaru tahu, Sasuke yang berada di depannya itu pun sedang memejamkan matanya sambil berbisik lirih dalam hati. Seulas senyum kecil penuh kasih terukir samar pada wajah tampannya.

_Terima kasih, Naruko. Untuk cintamu pada kami, dan untuk segalanya. Kami mencintaimu.._

.

.

.

.

_Selalu. Aku pun mencintai kalian, malaikat kebahagiaanku._

**End**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

Sayangilah orang tua selagi mereka masih ada. Karena saya pun, tak akan pernah tahu apa yang sudah mereka korbankan untuk melahirkan saya, membesarkan saya, mendidik saya. Kebahagiaan mereka, kasih sayang mereka, air mata, tenaga dan semua untuk membesarkan saya yang seperti ini.

Terima kasih, Ibu, Ayah. Saya menyayangi kalian. Meski saya tak akan pernah bisa membalas jasa dan segala pengorbanan kalian, terima kasih untuk telah menjadi orang tua saya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
